1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a multiple-position, multiple-use watering apparatus which may be either ground mounted or hand-held in operation.
2. Background Art
Several combined nozzle and sprinkler devices exist in the prior art. Typically, such devices are two-way devices, permitting either nozzle or sprinkler operation, and are attachable to a garden hose or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 523,941, to North, et al., entitled Combined Sprayer and Nozzle, generally discloses a two-way valve-actuated sprinkler and nozzle device. The device may be hand-held or ground mounted by means of a stationary spike. The dangers inherent in such structure are obvious.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,176, to Gilpin, entitled Combined Nozzle, Sprayer, and Sprinkler, discloses a two-way valve, sprinkler/nozzle combination device wherein valve operation is actuated by manually extending and planting two spikes in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,742, to French, entitled Combination Hose Nozzle and Sprayer, teaches a three-positional valve spraying device which may be actuated to a fully off position, a nozzle only position, and a sprayer only position.
Other combination nozzle/sprayer devices rely upon relatively complex valve structure for operation. U.S. Pat. No. 623.057, to Wentz, entitled Combined Nozzle and Sprayer; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,326, to Taylor, entitled Garden Hose Attachment, also rely on rather complex valve structure to actuate their respective spray heads.